Here Today, Gone tomorrow
by Twilight star123
Summary: A BellaXEdward story. Edward is a well known celebritey and Bella is a journalist who meets him in an interview. Jacob is Bella's clueless boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**** My first proper Fan Fic! Enjoy! *****

Bella took a deep breath as she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a blue jacket. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and put on her

best oversized studs, the ones Jacob had gotten her for her nineteenth birthday. She spent twenty minutes applying her make up and it

really paid off. She slid her feet into a pair of black stilettos and gave herself the once over in a full length mirror. 'It will do' she muttered

before rushing out of her hotel room. This was the biggest day of her journalism career. For the past year Bella had been working from her

home in Forks for the most popular magazine in America. She went by a false name Betty Sweeney, to protect her privacy. Her hard work had

paid off. She was meeting THE hottest band of the century. Good Luck Sunshine. GLS had burst onto the music scene two years ago, and

their catchy tunes had been an instant hit. Their songs were usually pop or rock, but all had one thing in common; they were all written by

the unbelievably good looking pianist/drummer EJ Ceys. EJ was the founder of the band, which had been started in the garage of his house in

Bella's hometown, Forks. The members of the band were: Eman Ceys the lead vocalist, JC Haze the vocalist/lead guitarist, Lil' Mike on bass,

The T man who also played guitar and of course, EJ. Bella loved the band, but nobody loved them as much as Bella's boyfriend, Jacob Black.

Jacob had developed a growing obsession with GLS over the two years. It had come to the point now, that when the two (that is Bella and

Jacob) were "intimate" Jacob insisted that she call him The J man and that there was GLS music playing in the background. Jacob had been

ecstatic when Bella got the news that she was to go to New York to interview the band. He had given her a photo of the band which he

requested be signed by EJ before her return to Forks. It was in her purse at this very moment. Bella came to a stop outside the penthouse

suite in the hotel, where the band was staying. She knocked on the door twice. It was answered by two burly security guards. They

searched her purse and jacket pockets. They scanned her twice with a metal detector. I beeped at first but that was because of her earrings.

They let her pass, and her heart leapt when EJ greeted her. 'Hello, I'm so sorry about that it's procedure. I'm EJ. I'll take you to the rest of

the band. Bella followed the handsome man down another corridor. She entered a lounge area where the four other band members were

waiting patiently for Bella's arrival. All the boys grinned when they saw her. They were all better looking in reality. EJ was by far the sexiest,

with his messy bronze hair, lopsided grin, penetrating green eyes and tall, lean stature. Bella rummaged in her purse for her tape recorder,

feeling everyone's burning gaze on her. EJ grinned as the black, patent purse shot out of her sweaty hands. She got down on her hands and

knees and started shoving gum, Jacobs's picture of the band and her 'Lady items' into the purse. She looked around the floor searching for

her recorder. A smooth hand appeared in front of her face holding her recorder. She looked up and her eyes met EJ's. Bella blushed beetroot

and all the band members laughed. She sat on her chair and composed herself, before smiling and pressing the record button on her

recorder.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella danced around her room like a child. The interview had gone fantastically! All the band members had been so funny and they had given

her some quality material for her article. EJ had been quiet throughout the interview, but had smiled at her for the whole thing. As she was

leaving the hotel room, she heard Lil' Mike said loudly, "Wow! That is one fine piece of ass!" She was sure he was joking but she couldn't help

feel a bit pleased. Bella lay on her bed and kicked off her shoes, when her phone rang. It was Jacob. 'Hey baby, how'd the interview go?' Bella

grinned. 'It was great! The band is so cool! They're so funny!' Jacob laughed. 'I told you they rock! Sooo…. Did they sign my photograph?'

Bella's face fell. 'Well… I… Ah… No.' Bella heard Jacob's sharp intake of breath. 'It's fine babes! I bet they liked you so much, that next time

they have an interview for the magazine they'll request you, you can get me one then! I got to go! See you on Monday! Enjoy the rest of your

weekend!' 'Bye! I love you!' Bella said in reply. She hung up the phone and put her mobile on her bedside table. Jacob could be so sweet. He

was either being sweet or being a pain in the neck (and a pain somewhere else too). She still loved him though. She went for a shower and

couldn't help feel sorry for Jacob. He had been so understanding and all she had done nothing to deserve this. She padded back into the

hotel room, dripping wet and realized that she had gotten a text message. She opened it. It said:

Bella tings r not

Gonna work out

between us. Its ova.

Jake.

Bella stared at the phone for what seemed like hours. She screamed, throwing her phone across the room, where it hit the wall with a thud.

She grabbed her shoes and wiped the tears off her face. Her mascara was running, so she had to reapply all of her makeup. She pulled on

her low cut red sparkly top and her tightest jeans. She waltzed down the stairs straight into the bar. 'Get me a large vodka and Sprite.' She

ordered the bartender and sat on one of the tall stools. She had

decided what she was going to do. It was time to get pissed.

Two vodkas, one Shirley temple and two red wines later, Bella had begun to feel ditzy and light headed. Somebody tall came and sat down

next to her. 'Can I have a beer, please?' The man asked politely. 'Sure thing EJ, the usual?' The bartender asked. The man nodded. It took

Bella a while before she realized that it was EJ Ceys sitting next to her. 'Sooo….' Her voice was slurred. 'What the hell is your real name?' She

asked EJ. EJ looked shocked. 'Oh, Hello Betty, if that's your real name!' 'I asked first!' Bella slurred. 'And my name is Betty!' She swayed a bit.

EJ laughed. 'Man, what have you been drinking? My name is Edward Cullen. Now your turn Betty.' Betty liked his name. 'My name is Bella

Swan. Wow…. Your pretty,' she slurred. Edward laughed. 'I could say the same about you Bella!' He exclaimed. 'You seem kind of down. Are

you okay?' Bella burst into tears and proceeded to tell him everything about Jake and the photo. 'I could sign it now!' Edward said. 'No!' Bella

cried. 'Then he would like… Want me back… And I will never go back to that scum bag!' Edward smiled and asked the bartender to refill his

glass. 'That's, right Bella. You are too good for him.' Bella's heart fluttered when he said this, although it may have been due to the amount of

alcohol she had consumed. 'You are the best looking person I have ever met. You are perfect. Kind. Talented. Beautiful.' Bella blushed as she

said this. Edward grinned at her. 'Why, Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me?' Bella looked into his lovely, green eyes. 'I think I am!' she

slurred. And leant in to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella rolled over in her bed, and stared at Edward's beautiful face. She hadn't gone home on Monday. She had told her boss that she was taking "a

well deserved break" and sent the interview to the magazine via. Email. Instead, she had spent a perfect fortnight with Edward. They did all the

touristy things that one does when in New York. They had gone shopping and Edward had bought her a beautiful yet simple silver bangle. And of

course, they had spent most of their time in bed. Edward's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes. 'Hi....' he smiled sleepily. 'I still can't believe

that I'm dating you....' His eyes opened wide and he became panicky. 'We ARE dating? Aren't we? I don't want to force you to make a commitment or

anything!' Bella smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. 'Of course we are dating. I love you' Edward smiled his lovely crooked smile. 'I love you

too'. He kissed her lips gently. Suddenly his phone went off. He rolled over. Bella couldn't tell what the other person on the phone was saying, but

she could guess. 'Hey Jasper....... A concert? Great! Where is-.............. What do you mean Africa?................. A tour? In Africa............. Well of

course you do................. Shut up for a second, okay Jasper? I want to talk to Emmet................ Hi..................... Yes I understand that it is a great

opportunity, but I can't just up and leave now!................. Because I've got other people to think about now!............... Look, I'm the founder of

this band I'll decide that.................... You're my brother!.................. What the hell does that mean?............... Yeah. Right. You're a huge help

aren't you?...................... I don't care............... We can talk later.............. Bye.' He slammed the phone down. They were both silent. 'Africa?'

asked Bella, her voice shaking. 'I'm so sorry Bella. I never knew something like this would come up. I............ Wait, you could come! You could get your

boss to let you do, like a coloumn on life on tour and- It's only for a year!' She shook my head as tears stremed down her face. 'I can't Edward. I love

you so much, but I can't leave my dad for a year and I can't leave my job. I'm so sorry. When are you leaving for Afr-' 'Tomorrow.' Edward said

darkly. He kissed her. 'I love you Bella. I'll love you forever. I'll come back to Forks when I'm finished in Africa, and I swear I won't forget! I've got

to go now, the guys want to talk things over. If you don't want to wait a year I won't mind, but I won't stop loving you. I don't think I will be able

to phone, but I'll email as often as I can.' Edward hopped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. As he was leaving he kissed Bella's forehead and

whispered "I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later.

Bella rushed to the bthroom and was violently sick for the ninth day in a row. Charlie padded out into the hallway glancing at his watch. 'Bella. Are

you okay?' He asked worriedly. 'Fine...' She murmered as she rinsed her mounth out with water. 'Give it up Bella. I know what's wrong. You're

pregnant. I can tell.' Bella scowled. 'You don't know that.' Charlie sighed and sat down on the edge of the sink. 'I wasn't born yesterday, and I can

take a guess at who the father is.' Bella's thoughts flickered to a beautiful bronzed haired man for a moment. 'I rang him a minute ago.' He

continued. Bella groaned. 'Dad! Jake isn't the father!' Charlie's jaw dropped. 'Then who else Bella?' She didn't reply and Charlie patted her shoulder.

'It's okay Bella, you can drop the charade. I knew you were sexually active, but I guess I should have given you a talk about... you know

contraceptives sooner. Harry Clearwater used to buy Leah all sorts of things, the pill, cond-' 'Dad! I don't want to hear about it!' 'It's cool Bella!

Seriously Billy and I were talking and you know he told me that Jacob tells him everything. About you two and what you DO together.' So, Jacob

had been telling little lies, to his dad. Bella wondered what he had told his friends. Another wave of nausea made Bella retch again, and Charlie

promptly left the room. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jacob thundered up the stairs. 'Ohmygodbellaican'tbelieveyouareknockedup.

Whatamigonndoohmygod?' Bella buried her head in her pillow. 'Jacob. You're not the dad. We never had sex.' Jacob frowned. 'But you gave me...

You know....' I grimaced. 'You can't get pregnant from that.' Jacob nodded. 'You can! Quil told me that his cousins neighbours sister got pregnant

after doing that. So it's true! Don't worry Bella! I'm going to be the best dad in the whole universe.' With that he bounded out the door and Bella

had to hand it to him, he was the most enthusiastic eighteen year old in the world. Also, the most clueless.

'Hello, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'll be your gynocologist for the remainder of your pregnancy. Do you have any questions before we get started?' The

good looking man asked politely. 'Yes. Do you know an "Edward Cullen"?' Bella asked curiously. The doctor smiled. 'Why yes, Edward is my son.'

and with that Bella went beetroot and fainted.


End file.
